


From Maine to Ohio

by WinterGirl524



Category: Tythan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I also dont know how to title, M/M, Slow Burn, but not really, ethan's a runaway teen, idk how to tag, it's a work in progress okay, the hitchhiker au no one asked for, tyler's a truck driver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterGirl524/pseuds/WinterGirl524
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP meeting when Person A picks up Person B as a hitchhiker.http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/





	1. A "sort of" runaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another AU that no one asked for! This'll probably be updated really slowly because it's something I'm writing on the side of everything else I'm trying to get done. Hehe, sorry for anyone who actually likes this trash. Anyways, I'm not sure how long it'll be. Less than ten chapters but more than one is what I've decided on, which isn't very specific but... oh well. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Just a reminder that this is a work of FICTION. The characters in this story are not meant to accurately represent anyone in real life.

Tyler Scheid was a truck driver.

When he was younger and spouting his plans for adulthood, he hadn’t expected to end up transporting mass quantities of soda and other goods to and from convenience stores across the country. Well, that was exactly what he was currently doing. The giant of a man was heading back to Ohio after a trip to a city in Maine and he couldn’t be more prepared to be home again.

The radio blared some nonsensical rock music, although Tyler wasn’t really listening. An insistent ding brought him back to reality and out of the reverie he often found himself in while driving. He was getting low on fuel. How wonderful, the man thought with a groan, glancing around at the surrounding scenery as he tried to remember if a town was coming up soon. If he got stranded out in the middle of nowhere in Maine, he’d be stuck there for days before the company he was transporting for sent someone out to help him. Fortunately, there just so happened to be a town coming up within the mile.

Tyler pressed his lips together in a fine line, reaching up to card a hand through his curly red locks as he heaved a sigh. His job may be monotonous but, hey, at least it paid the bills.

Switching on his blinker, the truck shifted into the farthest lane and slipped onto the ramp, turning swiftly into the gas station. After parking it next to a diesel tank and hooking it up, Tyler strode over to building and had made his way to open the door when a much smaller boy hurried out… and straight into his chest. The boy had disheveled blue hair and an acne-scarred face, but Tyler was immediately smitten.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that!” the boy apologized cheerfully, his mouth curving into a smile. Tyler immediately returned it, feeling almost drunk on this kid’s optimism.

“No, it was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention,” he replied, quickly stepping out of the way to let the boy by. The younger one opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it and trotted off, raising his hand in a silent goodbye. Tyler winked in response, disappearing inside the store in search of something with a lot of caffeine.

Later, not even ten minutes after Tyler had pulled back onto the freeway, he saw a familiar head of blue trekking alongside the pavement, backpack slung over his shoulders and just about bursting with its contents. The man furrowed his brow. So that adorable boy he’d seen at the gas station was hitchhiking? It puzzled the redhead and, before he knew what he was doing, he was pulling onto the side of the road and hopping onto the ground.

“Hey, do you need a ride?” Tyler inquired with a slight tilt of his head, hands slipping halfway into his jean pockets.

Ethan had been just about petrified when he saw the truck coming to a halt in front of him, fearing the worst. What if he was about to get jumped? Instead, it was the nice man from the gas station. Immediately the tension in his shoulders relaxed and he nodded in response, a smile returning to his features. “Yeah, that’d be great, if you’re offering.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and gestured for the boy to get in the passenger seat, walking back to the truck. He knew if his boss heard about him doing this he’d be in big trouble, but it just felt so right.

“So, where are you headed? Where’re you coming from?” the man interrogated upon getting on the road once more, glancing over at his fidgeting passenger. When he gaped like a fish, unsure how to answer, Tyler chuckled. “Okay, maybe start with something a little less invasive. What’s your name? I’m Tyler.”

Ethan visibly relaxed, worried he would have to spill his life story right then and there. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet, especially sitting besides an almost complete stranger. “Uh, I’m Ethan. I’m from a city in northern Maine and, uh, I’m trying to make my way to some place... bigger. I’m not too sure where, though. I figure I’ll know it when I see it.”

Tyler gave a quick nod, eyes not leaving the road ahead of them this time as he eased his foot off the gas pedal a bit. He’d been going too fast, driving to the speed of his heartbeat. Definitely not safe. “You’re a runaway then?” the taller one continued to question.

Ethan worried his bottom lip between his teeth, eventually deciding to respond with, “Yeah, sort of.”


	2. Diner dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of fucking sucks and I'm sorry but not really. I've started school again and lost all my muse and my spare time. So, yeah, that happened, but, hey, at least it's here! Hahaha... :|

Hours of silence passed slowly around the two men. They’d tried conversation for a little while but quickly discovered they had practically nothing in common and it was becoming painfully awkward.

Ethan decided to pass the time by staring out the window, fingers drumming a nonsensical beat on his thigh. Tyler, although try as he might, was having great difficulty focusing on the road. He kept zoning in and out of reality, thoughts traveling faster than they were going down the highway. His lips remained pressed in a tight line, occasionally parted by a quick lick of his tongue before returning to their original state.

Overall, it was just an uncomfortable air that filled the truck’s cab.

“Um, d-do you think we could stop soon? I, uh, kinda have to pee.” The blue-haired boy finally broke the silence, glancing in Tyler’s direction with a sheepish smile spread across his teenage features.

The giant of a man blinked for the first time in awhile, remembering where he was and what he was doing. “Uh, yeah, we could get some lunch too,” the taller man hummed in response, eyes flickering to rest on the dash clock for a moment. “Er, dinner, I guess.”

Ethan’s tinkling laughter filled the air and suddenly it wasn’t tense anymore and the two were poking fun at each other. It was almost as if they had known each other for years. Soon enough Tyler was pulling off the freeway and into a small town in New Hampshire. Apparently they had crossed a state border. Neither of the two had noticed.

The two men entered a little 80s styled diner fast food place and immediately Ethan rushed off to the bathroom, earning a smirk from the truck driver, who ambled over to the counter to gaze at his food options. Pretty cliche stuff for the most part and eventually he decided on a simple burger.

He had just opened his mouth to speak when the younger boy exited the restroom, quickly taking his place besides Tyler. “I was just about to order. What d’ya want? I’ll pay,” the man hummed, looking down at Ethan, blue optics glinting with an unspoken feeling of fondness.

“No, no, I couldn’t make you do that,” the teenager immediately began, a blush rushing to color his cheeks.

Tyler rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Dude, it’s just dinner. C’mon, choose something, we’re holdin’ up the line.”

Still flushed, Ethan mumbled something about a burger and the bored-looking cashier rang it up, quickly followed by the taller man’s order. Not even five minutes later they were seated at the very back of the establishment, conversation minute as they scarfed down their food.

“Thanks, by the way. I don’t think I’ve said that yet,” Ethan eventually said, wiping his hands on his already dirtied jeans once he finished, “I mean, you let me ride in your truck with you, then go and buy me dinner. I mean, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re trying to lure me into a false sense of security.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man, who simply laughed around the food in his mouth and rolled his eyes once more.

“There’s nothing false about it, blueberry,” Tyler hummed, eliciting a laugh from the other boy that caused the elderly couple a few tables away to glare in their direction, which only ignited more laughter between the two of them.

“We should probably leave before they start complaining,” Ethan whispered, leaping to his feet and bringing their scraps to the trash can. Tyler gave a nod, following the boy up and out the door.

The sky had darkened completely at this point and stars were beginning to show themselves, twinkling above like winking eyes. Ethan looked up and the most innocent of smiles filled his face, making him look even younger than he was. Tyler couldn’t look away, feeling himself heat up when he realized he was staring.

“Uh, I usually sleep in the truck or drive through the night. Are you cool with that?” the taller man asked, raising a hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. Ethan gave a quick nod and, with a flash of a grin, heaved himself into the passenger’s seat.

Tyler sighed, running a hand through his hair. It wasn’t something he could push away at this point. He was utterly enthralled by this blue-haired boy. And he was always utterly screwed.


End file.
